


What just happened?

by Ayrivynne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrivynne/pseuds/Ayrivynne
Summary: A late late gift for MindscapeWish
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindscapeWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/gifts).



This felt more like a regular party than a Christmas party, Dipper thought. He was dragged to a before break Christmas party his sister Mabel was going to. She thought it’d be “good for him” to get out of his dorm and party a little bit. “Because it’s college, that’s why.” he quoted from her. He didn’t really care much for the college parties he heard back in highschool, nor is it good to party a lot in their freshman year...or maybe any year at this point.

“Mabel is lucky she got through the semester with my help.” Dipper mumbled into his drink of coke. He watched her chatter with her friends, drinking whatever they were drinking- alcohol probably. She’s going to end up getting drunk and pass out and Dipper will be the one to bring her back to her dorm, Dipper predicted.

  
Honestly, Dipper wanted to be back in his dorm room reading a good book or doing some extra studying or anything other than being here. It was loud, too crowded for his taste, and draining him fast.

“Dipper!! Come play a game! It’s gonna start!” exclaimed Mabel, bouncing her way over to Dipper.

“Yeah, no, I’m not really interested.” Dipper said.

“You HAVE to Dipper, you’ve just been- been sitting here all lonely. Come have some fun Dip.”

“Mabel, I really am not interested-” Dipper started before getting dragged by the arm by his twin, “Mabellll.”

The other students were playing charades drunkenly. Dipper blushed from embarrassment, there was no way he was going to be playing charades in front of all of these people, drunk or not. He pulled his arm back, catching Mabel’s attention.

“Mabel I really don’t want to play, I- I can just watch- if you want pictures or videos I can do that instead you know” Dipper said, trying to make any excuse not to participate in the game.

“But you’re smart Dipper, you’ll figure out what they’re doing.” Mabel said.

“You’re smart too, and I think you’ll get this better than me! Yknow- I’m boring I wouldn’t understand.”

“Nonsense Dipper.” Mabel laughed pulling Dipper back.

Dipper gave a nervous laugh as he pulled back until he broke free; he stumbled backwards and closed his eyes, expecting to fall flat on the ground and embarrass himself like he always does. But that never happened. His eyes opened as he felt hands hold him up.

“Had a little too many to drink, huh?”

Dipper looked up at was met with sharp, golden eyes adorned with long lashes. Blond hair fell in front of his face, a crooked smile flashed on his features, something hypnotizing drew Dipper in. He realized he was staring and looked back down, coughing a bit.

“No, no I just...I just fell that’s all.” Dipper said, getting his balance back on his feet.

The rest of the room giggled and laughed, whistling at the two of them caused Dipper to look at them confused. Did something happen? Are they laughing at him? He knew it was a bad idea coming to this party, he shouldn’t have given into Mabel’s pleads.

“Whooaaaa Dipper” said Mabel, “you’re getting lucky tonight.”

“Wh-what? Mabel you’re drunk, shush.” Dipper said. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was turned around.

“Dipper? That’s your name?” chuckled the blond, “What a weird name, but I can’t say Bill is any interesting.”

Bill...as in...Bill Cipher? The sophomore that everyone talks about? This is him!? Did he really bump into him?!

“It seems she’s not wrong though.” Bill said, eyes looking above them.

Dipper’s eyes followed, seeing a mistletoe hanging above the both of them. It took him a second to process why the other students reacted to them like that seconds ago. His face reddened as he took a step back. “Wai-wait! Mabel! Wait no this isn’t- it’s just an accident.”

“Kiss. Kiss. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” chanted the students.

“Kiss him Dipper!!” Mabel squealed.

“I-I can’t! This isn’t-” Dipper stuttered.

“You can’t kiss? It’s not that hard,” Bill said, taking a step forward. A hand came and pulled him closer, sneaking around Dipper’s waist. “All you have to do is follow my lead.”

As Bill leaned down, dipping Dipper down a bit, Dipper was having a gay panic. Was this really happening? Is this dude really going to kiss him!? Here? In front of all of these people? And for his first kiss too!?

The cheering got louder as their lips connected. Dipper’s stomach churned and his eyes shut close as Bill’s lips moved against his own. His heart felt like it was going to burst from the way it was pounding. He could feel Bill’s lips move against his own, skillfully getting Dipper’s lips to part to sneak his tongue inside. Dipper gasped and his hands went to grip at Bill’s clothes. This was so much for a first kiss.

Bill’s tongue explored the new territory, making sure to not leave a single place untouched. A hand traveled down and squeezed Dipper’s ass gaining a squeak. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, the crowd going wild at the show they were receiving.

Soon enough Bill brought back Dipper on his feet and pulled away. Dipper’s eyes fluttered open to see Bill looking down at him with a wide grin. He could feel his face burn off of his skull as he was still processing everything.

“If ya still need some practice, feel free to make an appointment,” Bill said and winked at him, “give me a call and I’ll be sure to get down on you. Merry Christmas~”

Dipper stood dumbfounded and embarrassed as Bill walked away out of sight. Give him a call? He didn’t even have his number...wait a second. Dipper’s hand went to reach into his back pocket, on the side where Bill touched him was a slip of paper with his number. He couldn’t believe this. What just happened?


End file.
